dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: DXW vs. NWA
Card Clash of Champions Triple Threat Match DXW Global Champion Dylan James Check vs. DXW World Heavyweight Champion Adam Oliver vs. NWA World Champion Ace Walker Fatal 4-Way Match DXW Global Television Champion Joe Higashi vs. Johnny Gargano vs. DXW International Champion Cabba w/Peter Pan vs. Jason Walker Non-Title Match DXW Global Women's Champion Rarity vs. Amu Hinamori DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © w/Lori Loud vs. Sami Callihan 6-Men Tag Team Match The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, & Eve Tearm) w/Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. So-Cal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, & Scorpio Sky) Non-Title Match DXW Social Network Champion Jimmy Havoc vs. Adrian Neville Non-Title Tag Team Match DXW World Tag Team Champions The Illuminati (Asta & Yuno) vs. War Machine (Hanson & Rowe) Non-Title Tag Team Match DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions The Illuminati (Amy & Samey) vs. NWA Women's Champion Tina Walker & Bayley Results *1. During the match, Raimundo Pedrosa is in the locker room watching the match on TV. *2. The ending of the match was Asta & Yuno goes for Black Clover Crash to Rowe but the lights went out. The lights came back on but nothing happens. Asta & Yuno are confused by The Lost Boys' mind games until Rowe tags Hanson in and Rowe throws Yuno out of the 6-sided ring, then War Machine hits Asta with Fallout to make a pinfall victory. After the match, the lights went out again. The lights came back on and The Lost Boys' Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner appears at ringside laughing at Asta & Yuno. Timmy & Mokua got the mic and Timmy says to them "See you tomorrow, Asta." then Mokuba says "And I'll see you and Asta this Sunday, too, Yuno." Timmy & Mokuba then shouts "BANGARANG!". *3. Sunset Shimmer and Jessica Pink were guest commentators of the match. The ending of the match was Rarity goes for Diamond Gem Cutter, but Sunset Shimmer comes out of the announce table and grabs Rarity's DXW Global Women's Championship as Rarity sees what Sunset was doing then puts Amu down to shout Sunset to put her belt back. Amu hits Rarity from out of nowhere with GTS to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Jessica applauding Amu but Amu looks at Jessica almost sadly as Jessica stops clapping. Amu walks out and Jessica concerns herself to follow Amu. *4. As Bobby goes for Boo-Boo Bearhug again until Jake Crist & Dave Crist of oVe rushes to the ring and jumps Bobby from behind and starts assaulting him. Lori Loud goes to the ring to save Bobby, but Jake Crist grabs her, and he & Dave holds Lori down as Callihan gets another table to the ring and saturating it with the lighter fluid and sets the table on fire. As Lori was screaming and crying for mercy, Callihan hits Bobby with an uranage through the flaming table then hits him with Underhook Piledriver to make a pinfall victory and Jake & Dave lets Lori go to attend Bobby in tears. After the match, Callihan grabs Lori Loud by the hair as the crowd boos at him and he goes for Underhook Piledriver to break her neck. But the crowd cheers louder as Lincoln Loud rushes to the ring and hits Callihan then The Crist Brothers with a kendo stick to save his older sister. Lori hugs Lincoln for saving her as Kinjack & Ronnie Anne Santiago walks to the ring and Ronnie helps her older brother up. Lori & Ronnie is escorting a bloodied Bobby to the back with The LK with a standing ovation. *7. Higashi hits Gargano with the Knockout Blow until Hibiki Lates rushes to the ring with a pop and starts brawling with Joe Higashi out of the ring to the back. After the match, Higashi & Hibiki are still brawling at backstage until the officials and the locker rooms are breaking them up. The officials are escorting Higashi and The Trimens escorting Hibiki out of the arena separately. *8. Oliver hits Walker with the OWA-KO for the pinfall until The Sinful Neglect rushes to the ring and knocks Oliver down with Adam's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt then hits him with The Original Sin and walks out. Meanwhile, DJC goes for Vertebreaker, but Walker counters and hits him with Benadryller until Tomasso Ciampa rushes from the crowd to the ring and jumps Walker with running knee strikes with his right knee brace then hits him with his NXT Championship belt then leaves the ring. DJC picks Ace up and hits him with Vertebreaker to make a pinfall victory. After the match, the lights went out and the lights came back on as the crowd cheers as Buzz and DJC are brawling each other. The lights went out again and the lights back on again and the 6-Sides of Hell appears while DJC and Buzz are still brawling each other. The brawl between DJC and Buzz continues inside the 6-Sides of Hell to close the show. Miscellaneous *So-Cal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, & Scorpio Sky) say nasty insults to Las Vegas and their opponents, The Trimens. *Backstage, Lincoln Loud promises that oVe is dead after what they did to his future brother-in-law and his older sister earlier. Plus he issues a 2-on-3 Handicap Match on the next Saturday Night Fights between them and The LK before he storms out. *Outside of the arena, Jessica Pink was still catching up Amu Hinamori, but Amu goes to the bus leaving Jessica behind. Jessica then speaks Amu's name while being in tears of what God knows of what happened between them. Category:DXW Specials